


After Armageddidn't

by HogwartsWolfstar_27



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsWolfstar_27/pseuds/HogwartsWolfstar_27
Summary: The demon Crowley (if you could even call him that anymore) is a serpent at heart. He is actually very similar - cunning, immortal (not that snakes are actually immortal, that would be terrifying!), not as scary as he seems, and hates the cold. Crowley is also in love with his angel friend, Aziraphale, but I'm not sure that's a characteristic of a snake. What is Crowley like in the winter time, when everything gets cold? Does he enjoy Christmas? Well...let's see shall we?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	After Armageddidn't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote a story set at Christmas in September tbh. I might also do a Halloween one. Anyways, these two ineffable idiots are in love.

Cold winters; some like them, some hate them. One of the groups that can’t stand them is the demons – living in the burning heat of Hell and all. Obviously, not many ever leave the depths of their home anymore, so they don’t have to endure the bitter cold, but one demon, Anthony J. Crowley (don’t ask what the J stands for, it’s just a J, really) has lived on Earth for just over 6000 years. He’s still not gotten used to the harsh snowy winters (not that snow occurs much in London). It doesn’t help that Crowley is a snake, and therefore cold-blooded, so he must be kept warm all the time.

It was a wintry Christmas Eve, and snow was covering most of London. Crowley was busy watering his beloved plants. You’d expect them all to be dead, but Crowley is very stern and simply won’t allow them to wilt. Also, he keeps his house heated like a sauna.  
“Oh come on, you can do better than that!” he yelled at one of them – it had a drooping leaf. “You’re so-“  
He was interrupted by the phone ringing. He sighed and picked it up.  
“What do you want?” he asked  
“Crowley! Hello!” came a familiar voice, which made Crowley’s face light up.  
“Oh, hi Angel!”  
“I was just calling to ask if you would care to meet me at the park in 10 minutes.” Aziraphale suggested. “It’s a lovely day.”  
“Lovely? Really?” Crowley questioned, peering out of the window and pulling a face of disgust.  
“Yes, it’s amazing, isn’t it? The snow?”  
‘No, it’s bloody cold.’ He didn’t say that aloud though, he actually said, “I suppose it is. I’ll meet you there, Angel.”  
“Fantastic!”  
The line went dead. Crowley hit himself in the head with the receiver, annoyed that he’d agreed to meet his friend when he knew he’d probably freeze to death. There was no way in Hell he’d say no to Aziraphale though, especially not on Christmas Eve. He had gifts for him anyway.

He snapped his fingers and a thick coat appeared in his arms. He reached into the pocket to check that Aziraphale’s presents were in there, and sure enough, buried deep inside the coat, was a small brown box. He put it into the pocket of his trousers. He slipped the coat on, groaned at how it looked and walked towards the front door, kicking a plant over on his way out.

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked, chuckling yet worried, his eyebrows furrowed.  
He was wearing his usual beige coat, with the simple addition of a light blue scarf and gloves. The two of them were sitting on their normal bench in St. James’ Park, and Crowley was violently shivering beside the angel.  
“Y…y…yup,” he said, his teeth chattering.  
“Well, you don’t look very alright,” Aziraphale replied, stating the obvious.  
“Well, I’m f..freezing. I’m a snake, aren’t I? I hate the cold.”  
“Of course…” Aziraphale looked down at his lap, “Well, if you want, we can go back to the bookshop, I’m getting rather chilly myself. Oh, there’s a huge fireplace in the back corner, we can warm ourselves up-“  
“No…please, no.”  
Aziraphale looked up and saw that Crowley was breathing shakily and looking like he was about to cry.  
“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale was getting worried.  
“Fire…no.”  
“Oh Crowley, I am so sorry, I never should have brought it up.”  
“I thought I’d lost you.”  
“Well, I’m still here, see?” He grinned at him, and Crowley couldn’t help but smile back.  
“And, if it’s any comfort, I always light that fire. I sit there and read every night.”  
Crowley shrugged.  
“And besides, when the shop burned down, it wasn’t my fault. It was Sergeant Shadwell,” Aziraphale explained.  
“What?”  
“Oh, yeah, I had no idea about the fire, I’d already stepped into the circle. The Sergeant must have knocked over a candle on his way out.”  
“Shadwell told me about you stepping into the circle,” the demon smirked.  
“What about it?”  
“He said you swore.”  
Aziraphale looked offended, “I did no such thing!”  
“Yup, he said you yelled fuck.”  
“Uhhh…”  
“Isn’t that against heaven rules or something?”  
“Might be…”  
Crowley laughed and looked at the rebellious angel, giving him heart eyes through his sunglasses. Then, he shivered again.  
“Shall we g…go?” he asked.  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. If the memories-“  
“Nah, it’s fine. You can tell me all about your acts against your people,” Crowley said, and stood up from the bench. Aziraphale followed him and they walked out of the park together.

Crowley breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped through the door of the bookshop. It was so warm, even without the fireplace lit. He glanced at the window and saw the sign still read ‘Open’.  
“You’re open on Christmas Eve?” Crowley wondered aloud as he removed his coat and placed it on the hook beside the door.  
“Of course. A book is the perfect last-minute Christmas gift!” Aziraphale said enthusiastically.  
“But you haven’t even been here for the last hour, you were with me. What if someone came in while you were out?”  
Crowley’s question was answered when a young woman stepped out from behind the desk.  
“Mr. Fell, you’re back. Can I get off now?”  
“Of course, Evalyn. It’s Christmas Eve, I wouldn’t want you to miss spending time with your family.”  
“Thank you,” Evalyn nodded as she walked out of the shop, the bell dinging as the door closed behind her.

“Now…” Aziraphale muttered, walking to the window and turning the sign around so it read ‘Closed’. “If you want, you can go and sit in the corner, I’ll be there in a moment. Would you like a hot chocolate?”  
“I’m a demon, I don’t drink hot chocolate,” Crowley said, his face stern and serious. “But, sure, why not?”  
Aziraphale chuckled as he walked through a door beside the desk.

Crowley walked towards the corner. There was one 2-seater sofa in front of a fireplace. It was surrounded by bookshelves, and the whole area was just so Aziraphale. The demon dropped onto the sofa and immediately stood back up, remembering the box in his pocket. He turned around to check that Aziraphale hadn’t come back yet, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box; it’s slightly squashed.  
“Shit…” he mumbled under his breath. He carefully lifted the lid off. Luckily, the gift inside was still perfect, even if the box was a bit shabby.  
“Hello, dear,” came Aziraphale’s voice from behind the sofa. Crowley quickly shoved the box back into his pocket and smiled.  
“Hey, Angel.”  
“Oh, you haven’t lit the fire yet.”  
“I was waiting for you.”  
“Well, I’m here now. Go on, it’s so much easier for you.”  
Crowley snaps his fingers and a spark appears in the fireplace. It falls onto the wood and sets it alight.  
“Ah, that’s lovely, isn’t it?” Aziraphale sighed, warming his hands up by the heat of the flame.  
“Yeah,” Crowley replied, still shivering slightly.  
Aziraphale noticed and stood up. He walked behind a bookshelf and came back a few seconds later, his arms full of blankets.  
“Here,” he said, handing one to Crowley.  
“Thanks.”

They spent a while just sitting in silence, listening to the occasional crackle or pop of the fire, happy to simply be in each other’s company. Aziraphale was reading one of his favourite books, and Crowley was just twiddling his sunglasses in his fingers.  
“Hey, Angel?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Can I give you something?”  
“Of course, what is it?” Aziraphale closed the book and put it on the small coffee table beside the sofa.  
Crowley reached into his pocket.  
“Sorry, I sort of sat on the box,” he laughed nervously.  
He pulled out the box and handed it to Aziraphale, who giggled at the state of the box.  
“You really are quite a nice demon, Crowley.”  
Crowley scowled for a split second, then smiled. Yes. Yes, he was a nice demon. Aziraphale slowly lifted the lid off the box and looked inside. His face lit up with excitement. It was a beige bow tie, with small silver angel-wing-shaped embellishments to pin on.  
“Oh, Crowley, I love it!”  
“Well I figured, why not, your old one’s getting a bit…well…old.”  
He looked at Crowley with such admiration and thanks, and Crowley just grinned back. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before Aziraphale’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. He tugged on one side of the tartan one he was wearing and it came undone. He carefully folded it up and placed it into the squashed box, replacing the new one, which he quickly tied around his neck, straightening his collar afterwards.  
“I have something for you, too. Just give me one moment.”

Aziraphale stood up once again, and paced over to the front desk. He crouched down, rummaging through drawers until he found it: a black velvet pouch.  
“Here.” He handed the gift to Crowley, who gently untied the string and opened the bag. Inside was a pair of sunglasses. They were black, round-rimmed and the temples were designed to look like snakes.  
“Holy shit, Angel! Thank you!”  
“I know you have lots of pairs, as you wear them every day, but I thought-”  
“I love them!” Crowley assured him.  
He pulled his old glasses off and threw them aside, pushing the new ones up onto the bridge of his nose, grinning like an idiot.  
“Merry Christmas, Angel.”  
“Merry Christmas, Crowley.”

As the clock struck midnight, Aziraphale yawned and put his book down on the table again. He looked to his left and chuckled at the sight. The fire was dying out, so the lighting was calm. Crowley was curled up in a ball, wrapped in several blankets, fast asleep on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He reached over and removed the sunglasses from his face, folding them up and placing them next to his book. He then leaned backwards, got comfortable, and closed his eyes. They both slept peacefully until sunrise. It was the best Christmas either of them had had in a very long time.


End file.
